


Nymphae

by viceprincipalpanch



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gift Fic, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceprincipalpanch/pseuds/viceprincipalpanch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they only had one night alone, they were going to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nymphae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



> takes place after "something to believe in," which i feel should be some kind of cliché. for evewithanapple, who got me into newsies! and of course, my first fic is PWP. i see myself writing a lot more of this and other pairings in the future, so everybody better hold on.

A kiss. An embrace. A soft, thick-tongued voice apologizing. She drank in his presence, his ink-sweat-something more scent, his beautiful endless eyes, and let her thin-fingered hands tug at the worn cotton of his shirt at the small of his back. Katherine leaned into him, her cheek pressed to his shoulder and her own eyes closed. Her grasp on him was the only thing keeping him from just vanishing, disintegrating into nothing but a memory of a stupid, arrogant boy who wanted to change the world.

She looked up, caught sight of the pain etched on his face, and kissed him again.

It all happened in a rush, fingers tangling in hair and tongues pushing into mouths clumsily, more apologies shared between them as they moved precariously close to the rails boxing them in. Katherine broke away first to flop down against the sacks in the corner and gasped for breath, her own hands hesitating at her breast. Jack looked away for just a second, scratching the back of his neck with a flush coming to his cheeks.

"You, uh..." Gulp. "It's...s'my fault, uh, I'll help you down, if you need it..."

She blinked, shook her head. Carefully, with trembling hands, she touched his thigh. His waist. His stomach. He twitched backwards, but nodded in understanding. This was not reluctance on her part; it was just a moment of contemplation, used to collect her thoughts. He nodded again, and got down in front of her to wait for the go-ahead.

Katherine declined to say anything, pulling him in again for another kiss; he was starting to sense a pattern. A laugh went from her mouth to his as they scooted closer, and she did her best to arch up off the ground and pull up her skirts while still keeping in contact with him. She pressed harder when her hands were free, let them roam over his shoulders and down his back. There are muscles she hadn't felt before underneath his shirt, and suddenly she was struck by the desire to _see_ them, to watch them stretch and tense and _move_. The excitement building in the pit of her stomach spread lower, urgently directing her closer to Jack. _Boy_ , said her brain, as her fingers trailed down over his collarbone. _Not boy. **Man**._

When they parted again, it was so that she could unbutton her blouse; Jack perked up, leaning in to do the honours for her. She could tell he was an old hand at this, and wondered whether or not that would end up working in her favour or not. A blush crept down her neck with each successive button, but she liked the look of his thick, rough fingers against the crisp cloth. When the fabric was finally parted to her waist, he leaned in and pressed a surprisingly tender kiss just at the line of her chemise; it was only surprising in that he had never showed such care when handling anything, let alone any _one_. The fact that he was kissing her was less of a surprise, though it still shocked her as he tugged it down to gain access to even more skin.

She couldn't contain her curiosity any longer: "Jack, um. This isn't...the first time you've done this, is it?" A little nervous giggle escaped her lips, and her cheeks darkened.

His prickly cheek was still nestled against her chest when he spoke up. "Nah. It's not. You got a problem with that?" It was less of a harsh demand, and more of a worried admission.

Her heart leapt into her throat, and she shook her head.

It wasn't long before he had her breasts up over the edge of her corset, his mouth closing over a pert, pink nipple. She had to press her hands over her own to stop a gasp from slipping free, suddenly aware of the fact that they were out in the open. It was all she could do not to think of how thin the walls of the lodging house must have been, and how near the other boys were. She wasn't about to be found with her skirts up around her thighs and her breasts bared, so she bit down on her tongue while his swiped around her areola. _Oh_.

He moved back with a breathy chuckle, pulling one button on her skirt from its hole before she gently smacked his hand away. She wasn't about to strip _naked_ on some fire escape, after all. However, though that plan was foiled, Jack seemed to have another in mind; on hands and knees, he shifted back, eyes steady on hers in some vague response to her questioning gaze. Carefully, his fingers closed around her ankle, drawing her leg up over her shoulder. Still quizzical, Katherine said nothing as he did it again, and only realized what was happening when his head disappeared under her petticoats.

"Oh! Oh, oh, Jack, what are you--!" She gathered up the layers of her skirt, unable to muster up anything other than a shocked raise of her eyebrows.

He pushed the fabric out of the way to look up at her, a smirk on his lips. "Just trying something out. If you don't like it, though--"

It sounded like a challenge to her. Shifting on the chill metal, she sniffed haughtily and gestured for him to go on; she squeaked when his mouth first pressed against her cunt.

That was _definitely_ a new feeling, the heat surging in her gut. Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue moved, slow and careful at first; scrambling to see him, she moved her skirts here and there until she got a good look. His eyes were closed, one hand on the underside of her thigh to keep it on his shoulder, and the other was flat against the grate underneath it, helping to support him. Eyelids fluttering, she stopped sitting up and just relaxed into it.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess-- _ah_ , oh, goodness-- that _this_  isn't your, oh, your first time doing _this_ , either?"

He snorted, and the burst of air against her motte made her shiver. Carefully, once she felt she could stop holding up her petticoats, she found a way to wind a hand into his hair, starting to come ungelled and go back into its waves. A blissful smile affixed itself to her lips, and they parted in another laugh before she remembered herself. As far as everyone else knew, she wasn't there.

It was distinctly harder to hold in a groan when his mouth moved up and started to suck, delicately pushing a finger inside. It stung, but only for a moment before it subsided into a dull sort of discomfort. She squirmed back, and he listened, pulling it back out and looking up at her with an apology in his eyes. When she just smiled down at him, he smiled right back and dipped back down to kiss her quim.

She rocked against his mouth, its warmth just stoking the fire that she felt all the way back to the base of her spine. She tugged at his hair, close to the scalp, when her hand tightened reflexively, and quietly apologized for any pain she might have caused. He didn't seem to mind, licking at her even more intently with the gesture to urge him on. The side of his face, grown stubbly as the day went on, brushed against her thigh and left her just the slightest bit raw. One still-booted foot jerked, clanging against the spoke of the rail, and she blushed down to her waist.

He pulled his head from between her legs. "Keep it down, will you? I don't want nobody to _find_  us, it's risky enough as it is, doing this here--"

"You don't think _I'm_  worried, too?" she hissed. "Just-- _hff_ , just keep doing what you were doing, and I'll keep as quiet as I can!"

When he obliged her, she knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. Her back arched up from the bags, and she pulled her hand out of his hair to bite down on her fingers when she was sure the inside of her cheek wouldn't do. Each lick, each languid stroke of the tip against her made her toes curl. Her chest was heaving, and it seemed like he could sense exactly what she needed when his hand came to rest on her hip, making sure his mouth never broke contact with her. She went suddenly tense, then, all at once, she relaxed, and she was through. Still covering her mouth so that her panting wasn't so loud, she shifted around until she could make eye contact with him.

The pleased smirk on her face made her indignant, but she only huffed a little as she sorted out her skirts. "Did you expect that kind of a reaction from me when you _started?_ "

"Did _you?_ " He crawled up beside her, a warm palm slipping over her cheek once he settled down. Though she was busy with rebuttoning her shirt, she didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

"Wanted to make sure I remembered you, huh?" The words stung them both, but she let them hang there, a half-plea for him to stay.

"Maybe something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> since there are so few lovely non-clinical words for ladyparts, i've included at least two that i gleaned from "my secret life", those being "motte" (referring to the mons pubis) and "quim" (meaning the vulva, most recently made famous by the avengers). just in case you were wondering!


End file.
